1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image, a developer for developing an electrostatic charge image, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Many electrophotographic processes are known. For example, in an electrophotographic process, a latent image is electrically formed on a photoreceptor containing a photoconductive material using any of various methods. The latent image is developed with a toner, and the toner image on the photoreceptor is transferred, directly or via an intermediate transfer member, to an image-receiving film such as paper. The transferred image is fixed by application of, for example, heat, pressure, heat and pressure, or a solvent vapor. A fixed image is formed through the plural steps described above. Toner remaining on the photoreceptor is cleaned as necessary using any of various methods, and the cycle including the above-described steps is repeated.